


（并没有想好名字的）哨兵向导小片段

by Quidproquo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: 如题





	（并没有想好名字的）哨兵向导小片段

Eduardo在九号击剑馆找到了Mark。

九号击剑馆位于哈佛塔的东北角落，由于位置偏僻，场馆和装备老旧，几年前就已经少有人来这儿练习，但却一直没有关闭，或许就连校委会都忘了它的存在——除了Mark Zuckerberg。这里可以说是Mark在哈佛最喜欢的地方之一，远离了其他吵吵嚷嚷的愚蠢哨兵们。冷兵器并不是他特别在意的，况且，他真的看不出那些装饰花哨的剑柄有什么必要，他从来不靠能在坡斯廉击剑馆泡咖啡取得优越感。

Eduardo进来的时候，Mark正坐在场边的长椅上休息，手中却依旧紧紧地握着剑。汗水顺着Mark的脖颈淌下，他的头发已经湿透了，然而还是坚韧地保持着卷曲。在抬起头看到Eduardo的那一刻，Mark伸手抓了抓后脑勺，看起来有些烦躁——不，不是看起来，Eduardo能够感受得到。与此同时，Mark的精神体——那只叫作Jesse的冰原狼，正趴在一边，也抬起爪子挠了挠脑袋。

“Mark，你还好吗？”Eduardo走过来的脚步有些急，但在离Mark几米远的地方开始放慢然后停下了，焦糖色的眼睛里充满了对友人的担忧，“你和Erica分手了？”他的大角鹿从他身后绕出来。

Mark突然感觉到一阵细微的战栗从脊椎穿过。他偏过头，看到Eduardo的精神体低下头来轻轻地蹭了蹭狼毛茸茸的头顶。

“Oops。”Mark皱着眉，发出一个意义不明显、但总体来说情感上很恼怒的语气词，在结束了目光的游移之后，他的注意力重新聚集到Eduardo身上，“是，是的——你怎么知道？”

Eduardo小幅度地耸肩，“你完全放弃了压抑你的糟糕情绪，一百米半径内任何人都感受得到。”事实上Eduardo远在教学楼就察觉到了Mark的不安与焦虑，导致他连最后十分钟数学课都没有听完，就急匆匆地赶了过来。

这是他从来没有告诉过Mark——没有告诉过任何人的事。在认识了Mark不久之后，他就仿佛下意识地习惯于在学校里搜寻Mark的踪迹，而对方从来没有提起这件事，也许是从来没察觉到。有时Eduardo的确为自己出色的向导能力感到骄傲。

“就像闻到了厨房里炒糊的菜。”Eduardo最后评价道，他到达时甚至在周围看到塔里专门处理信息素异常的工作人员，他不得不抽出时间向他们解释，这只是他的好朋友失恋了而已，不会有任何问题。否则Mark很有可能面临被关在医院里强制治疗两周的待遇。

但是Mark没有理会Eduardo话语里刻意想要逗他开心的玩笑成分，他在沉默，而Eduardo很少在Mark沉默的时候成功地感受到他在想些什么——老天，他当然不会有意突破好友的精神屏障。所以他只能通过过往的社交经验来判断接下来的行为，以及该说些什么话，在一片烧糊了的味道之中。

最终他开口，“Mark——”

“Wardo，”但很快被打断了，“我需要你。”

语气坚定，还带着些难以分辨的微小情绪。Eduardo眨了眨眼睛——不得不说，有些吃惊地。焦糖色和冰蓝色交织在一起。

见到Eduardo没有立刻回答，Mark重新开口，加重语气又说了一遍，“我需要你。”他注视着Eduardo，眼神像是要抓住Eduardo的身影并把它融进蓝色的虹膜里。

这一次Eduardo回答得很快，“Mark，我在这儿。”他伸出手，一如既往。

Mark紧绷着一张脸，微微点了点头。把旁边的另一柄剑丢了过去，Eduardo娴熟地接住。

Jesse也在这时候站起来，抖了抖身子。

 

TBC（no）


End file.
